


Best Friends

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), YouTube (fandom)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: George and Dream were best friends. They knew each other like the back of their hands. But it didn’t stop there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 288





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> ** Smut warning.

George and Dream were best friends. They knew each other like the back of their hands. There wouldn’t be a day that went by without them talking to each other. Rather it be voice chat while they were gaming or Dream calling George trying to figure out coding for their next video. And that’s all it had been. Business. Friends doing business.

But some of that started to shift. Dream’s light flirting in game was starting to leak into their real life conversations. George didn’t think anything of it because he was used to it. He played it off like he usually did, telling Dream to stop his antics. Dream would laugh and stop for a while but then continue again not a moment later. He loved the way George reacted, seeing him blush in his face cam.

“Oh George!” Dream chimed as his character in Minecraft trailed the latter.

“No stop!” George giggled, trying to get away.

“I’ll stop if you tell me one thing.” Dream stated, earning George’s attention. The brunette hummed in response, waiting for his ultimatum.

“Tell me you love me.” Dream couldn’t hold in his laugh when he heard George scream, his character getting punched a few times in game.

“No! Go away!” George yelled, finally gaining some speed away from Dream.

“Aw come on! Just tell me you love me.” Dream chimed again. He had stopped chasing George and decided to pick some flowers in the field.

“No!” George slowed his character down and turned around to face Dream.

“What are you doing?” George wondered.

“I have a surprise for you.” Dream started for George but the brunette backed his character away.

“No! I’m serious. I’m not going to kill you. I promise.” Dream laughed lightly.

“Okay. Then what?”

“Come here.” George slowly made his way over to Dream and stood in front of him. Dream’s character spit out a red Poppy.

“A flower?” George asked. Dream chuckled.

“Yeah. I got you a flower.”

And it didn’t stop there.

“George.” The brunette hummed in response, clicking away at his computer. George had put his phone on speaker, setting it down on his desk so he could work.

“Why are you still awake?” Dream asked.

“Well for one, you called me. And two, I have some kinks to work out on this damn server.”

“Oh! Kinks?” Dream teased, laughing lightly. George rolled his eyes.

“Get on video chat.” Dream more demanded than asked.

“Are you actually going to join this time?” George asked, picking his phone up. This would be the first time seeing his best friend. That request sending chills down George’s spine. When the other line fell silent, George started to second guess his decision when he agreed. George stared at his screen. A black screen at that.

“Dream that’s not fai-“ He popped into frame and George’s heart about stopped.

“Dream!”

“George!”

“I mean. It’s you.” Dream couldn’t stop his laughter, holding his stomach lightly.

“Yeah! It’s me! What? You thought I was going to stand you up?”

“Like every other time.” George mumbled but he couldn’t stop staring.

“You look-well-“

“Thanks George.” Dream laughed.

“No! I was going to say good.”

“Oh really now? Now you’re going to flirt back.” George rolled his eyes again.

“Shut up.” But George literally couldn’t stop staring. Dream was just how he had imagined and more. Dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, freckles adorning his nose and cheeks. He looked, perfect.

“And please, call me Clay.”

“George.” Clay started. George laid back on his bed, phone to his ear.

“Yeah?” He answered. There was a long pause before Clay started again.

“What would you do if I was there right now?” George felt his face heat up, his ears burning.

“Uh.” He didn’t know what to say. They talked about meeting each other face to face one day but the way Clay asked the question this time sounded like there was an alternative motive. Clay chuckled lightly at George’s flustered answer.

“Get your mind out of the gutter George.”

“It’s not in the gutter!” George almost shouted. Though he was lying. He wanted to kiss Clay but he would never admit that out loud.

“I’d take you to this really cool fair we have here.” George tried to cover his tracks.

“Oh really? A fair?” Clay’s words were laced with sarcasm.

“Yeah! What about it?”

“It sounds boring.”

“Well you’re boring!” George scoffed.

“What would you want to do?” The brunette asked. Silence thickened between the two men.

“I would kiss you.”

“I want to see you.” Clay murmured. George blushed.

“But-“

“Come on George. In order for this to work, you have to work with me.” George let out a light sigh, grabbing his camera and angling it down towards his crotch.

“That’s better.” Clay almost moaned. George was sporting a tent in his sweats. Just from the way Clay had been talking to him. This had been going on for weeks. Clay would tease George, George would get hard, and then George would Jack himself off in front of Clay. It was almost like a game to the blonde. He loved teasing the Britt. Hearing all his moans and whimpers on the other side of the call. George started to rub himself. He couldn’t help it. The thought of Clay being there with him almost drove him over the edge right then and there.

“Did I tell you to touch yourself?” Clay asked sternly. George whimpered, removing his hand from himself.

“Clay, please.” He begged. And that’s what Clay loved, a smile breaking out across his face.

“I want to see more of you first.” Clay explained. George wined, pulling his sweats down, revealing he had no underwear on. His cock sprang free, the cool air hitting it causing him to moan. Clay let out a low groan, starting to rub himself.

“I want to see you.” George said, catching Clay off guard. Usually it was only George. Clay getting off, off camera. He was shy he hated to admit.

“George.” Clay whispered.

“Please.” George almost pleaded. Clay sucked in a deep breath, mulling the idea over in his head. He grabbed his camera and pulled it down towards his crotch. George let out a low moan at the sight.

“Can I please touch myself?” The brunette begged. Clay reached towards his crotch and started to rub himself.

“Yes.” He simply stated, watching as George started a slow pace on himself.

“You’re doing so good for me baby.” Clay praised. George let out a low moan as he started to pick up his pace.

“Not too fast. Don’t want you to finish before me.” Clay grunted as he tried to match George’s pace. George hummed in response, slowing down.

“The things I would do to you if I was there right now.” Clay mumbled as he started to come undone at the sight of George. He could see the Britt’s head fall back at the comment.

“Fuck Clay. I want you here right now.” George babbled between thrusts. He was close now.

“Railing you into that bed behind you.”

“Fuck Clay I’m so close!” George never lasted long when Clay talked to him like this. He sped up his pace, Clay along with him.

“I want you to cum with me.” Clay moaned. George managed a nod. Clay managed one last grunt and George moaned loudly as they both came together. Coming down from their highs, they both fixed their cameras back to their faces.

“So good for me.” Clay mumbled. George smiled, his face red.

“I love you.” The brunette mumbled. Clay went silent. It was the first time he had heard those words. If George’s face could get any redder, it did.

“I love you too.” Clay whispered.


End file.
